1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a ventilation strip, in particular for high-pitched roofs.
2. Background Art
Venting bands are often employed for sealing a gap between ridge- or hip-battens of a pitched roof. As a rule they are formed as rolls which are unrolled on a ridge- or hip-batten.
Such venting bands serve, for one, to prevent the penetration of water, snow or vermin into the interior of the roof, however, on the other hand also to vent the space under the roof such that, for example, condensation water or rot or mold and mildew do not form. Known venting bands do not meet all of these requirements. If they deter water, snow and vermin, they often are not sufficiently permeable to air.
A venting band is already known which is comprised of a center strip and two side strips, the side portions having through-holes (U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,041). The side portions can be comprised of pieces disposed one above the other in the manner of an accordion.
A venting band with a center strip and two side strips is furthermore known, whose center strip has through-holes (GB 2,155,516 A). On the side strips are located ventilating strips, disposed substantially perpendicularly, which are provided with through-holes.
Further is known a ridge- or hip-batten sealing strip with ventilating function, which is comprised of a strip that is corrugated at the margins and in the center is air permeable (EP 1 260 650 A2). This strip includes cutouts provided in its center, extending transversely to the strip and closed by joining the edges extending in the transverse direction.
A venting element for a roof space is furthermore known, which includes several ventilating walls which are disposed between an upper and a lower plate (JP 2001 323618 A). These ventilating walls are disposed perpendicularly or obliquely and include several holes. However, this venting element cannot be wound into a roll.
The invention addresses the problem of providing a venting band which ensures high air exchange without water, snow or vermin penetrating through this venting band.